The present invention relates to a blow molding apparatus that can change the row pitch of a plurality of rows of neck molds.
A blow molding apparatus that changes the row pitch of two rows of neck molds has been known. In JP-B-6-49331, the row pitch of blow cavity molds when the blow cavity molds are opened after blow molding is set to differ from the row pitch of the blow cavity molds during a period other than the mold opening period. In JP-B-8-13501, the row pitch of two rows of holding plates that respectively hold neck molds is changed using a link mechanism.
Japanese Patent No. 4319863 discloses a rotary transfer blow molding apparatus that is configured so that a transfer plate that is intermittently transferred is moved upward and downward in an injection molding station that is one of a plurality of stations. JP-A-8-244103 discloses a structure in which a holding plate that holds preforms is supported by a rotary transfer plate by sandwiching each end of the holding plate between a guide plate and a fall prevention member.